


sensus tactilis

by VernonDudley



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Итачи не прикасался к людям.





	sensus tactilis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sensus tactilis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620514) by [icefalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefalcon/pseuds/icefalcon). 



> POV Кисаме, missing scene, можно разглядеть учихацест. Время действия - том 17/глава 147.  
> Фанфик написан до того, как раскрылась правда об Итачи, но автор считает, что неплохо вписался)  
> Переведено в 2013, запрос на разрешение отправлен.

Итачи не прикасался к людям.

Итачи _прикасался_ к этому мальчишке. Собственными руками.

Итачи не прикасался к людям.

И все же в эту самую минуту он бил мальчишку _руками._

Кисаме уже сто лет так не веселился, потому что -

Итачи прикасался к мальчишке.

Итачи пытал его тело физически.

О, Итачи был жесток, но эта жестокость ограничивалась Мангекё. Его пытки происходили в сознании жертвы, а движения самого Итачи были скупыми. Он всегда использовал оружие, которое увеличивало расстояние, иногда давал пинок, очень редко бил локтем, чтобы отбросить противника. Он никогда не пускал в ход руки, если мог этого избежать.

Просто Итачи не прикасался к людям.

Язык кулаков был самым интимным языком, на котором он стал бы – смог бы – говорить.

Итачи редко тратил на кого-то столько времени, чтобы пролить кровь и причинить физическую боль, как сейчас.

Кисаме как-то сказал, что Итачи, должно быть, насмотрелся на кровь в ту ночь, когда перерезал весь клан Учиха. Когда Кисаме пришел в себя через неделю, то усвоил, что не стоит больше такое предполагать – по крайней мере, не в лицо Итачи.

Кто же был этот ребенок, мальчишка, который смотрел на Итачи так, словно ничего больше не существовало на свете, сверкал глазами, так похожими на глаза Итачи?

Кисаме не был партнером Итачи с самого начала, но знал, что во время своих первых миссий Итачи рассчитал время как раз так, чтобы уничтожить всех Учиха, кто не был в Конохе в ту самую ночь.

Едва ли Итачи забыл про собственного брата, так почему же тот был жив?

Итачи ушел в себя, в глухую пустоту, настолько, что Кисаме точно знал – он этим наслаждается. И, да, Итачи все еще прикасался к мальчишке.

На памяти Кисаме еще _ничто_ так не задевало Итачи, и это, черт возьми, было забавно.

По сути, это была Итачи-версия обожания. Он прикасался к мальчишке руками. Он прижимал его к стене. Кисаме был совершенно уверен, что это было что-то самое близкое к сексу в жизни Итачи, потому что…

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Итачи был с кем-то так близок по собственной воле. Ему были безразличны Акацки, их жертвы и сам Кисаме.

И все же что-то, какое-то неясное чувство заставляло Итачи реагировать на этого мальчишку.

Кем же он мог быть для Итачи?

Все это не должно было так интересовать Кисаме, но сама мысль о том, что кто-то может иметь влияние на его напарника, его развлекала. Хорошо, что все внимание последнего было обращено на кое-что другое, иначе он не смог бы не заметить, как весело Кисаме.

Он даже не знал, что забавнее: несчастный мальчишка, на котором зациклился Итачи, или Итачи, на котором мальчишка зациклился в ответ. Чудесно. Особый вид Итачи-мозготраха был причиной, по которой напарником Учихи стал Кисаме – никто больше не мог получать от этого удовольствие, ну или хотя бы переносить это так хорошо.

Мальчишка закричал. Вот это было привычно и в тоже время говорило больше, чем все, что Кисаме смог бы вытянуть из напарника. Итачи заставлял жертв кричать только тогда, когда считал, что они стоят чего-то, хоть бы и траты времени.

Еще эти крики говорили о силе духа, которой он не ожидал от ребенка. Жертвы в большинстве своем сразу же теряли связь с реальностью и не могли найти в себе достаточно сил даже чтобы кричать.

Ну, кто бы он ни был, мальчишка был родней Итачи, может, эта сила врожденная. Но забавно, как ни крути – видеть лицо, так похожее на лицо Итачи, но во власти эмоций, слышать голос, так похожий на голос Итачи, но полный чувств.

Интересно: он все еще кричал, значит, Итачи продолжал использовать Цукиёми, а не какую-нибудь другую жуткую технику из своего арсенала. Ненужная трата сил. И первая настоящая вольность, которую он себе позволил на памяти Кисаме. Опасно было тратить чакру на Цукиёми в ситуации, когда им, скорее всего, придется пробиваться с боем.

Должно быть, он по-настоящему этим наслаждался, если не обращал на остальное внимания. И кто же такой Кисаме, чтобы отвлекать напарника от его слабостей, когда Итачи так щедро давал Кисаме потакать своим?

Итачи всё ещё держал мальчика пришпиленным к стене.

Тот перестал кричать, но Итачи не отпускал его. Кисаме прищурился – хотелось бы видеть лицо Итачи, но он был уверен, что напарник нарочно встал к нему спиной –

А мальчишка-Кьюби явно не умел наслаждаться моментом. Он сломя голову бросился вперед вместо того, чтобы наблюдать слабость одного из сильнейших в мире ниндзя, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться таким зрелищем – Учиха Итачи, чуть-чуть не контролирующий себя.

Жабий саннин наслаждаться моментом тоже не умел – он лишил Кисаме чудесного мгновения его особого Итачи-развлечения, создав стену из жабьей же плоти, которая медленно поглотила мальчишку.

Итачи не попытался этому помешать.

Кисаме бросил взгляд на скучного саннина и скучное мясо – оно пахло неправильно, его и съесть-то было невозможно – а потом отступил вслед за Итачи.

Отступить вместо того чтобы прикончить жертву, как непохоже на Итачи. Эти шиноби Конохи выводили Итачи из равновесия. Как весело.

Особенно тот мальчишка.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы указать напарнику на это, но черная ярость Аматерасу, разъевшая дыру в мерзком жабьем мясе, убедила его молчать.

Аматерасу. Контроль Итачи полетел к чертям. Да это просто _охренительно_.

Кисаме держал рот на замке, пока они быстро уходили на север. Итачи после Аматерасу терял остатки человечности, а труп одного члена Акацки как-то дал Кисаме понять, что не надо давить на Итачи, пока тот не будет готов к этому.

Кисаме сдерживал смех: насколько он понимал, Итачи будет оправляться от Аматерасу дольше, чем обычно.

Учиха Саске, значит? Такие знания, знания о том, что может повлиять на партнера, высоко ценились в Акацки.

Саске. Интересно, Итачи заметил, как мелькнула на плече мальчишки печать Орочимару? Кисаме всегда думал, что Итачи был бы из ревнивых, если бы его что-то заинтересовало настолько, чтобы собственничать.

И об этом он тоже промолчал.

Он надеялся, что еще увидит этого Саске. Его влияние на Итачи точно стоило наказания, которое они получат за свой провал.

\- Возвращаемся сразу в штаб,- вдруг произнес Итачи. Должно быть, тоже подумывал о наказании, которое их ждет.

\- Зачем отступать? Вы могли бы… - _продолжить развлекать меня. Ну, то есть выполнить миссию._

\- Ни к чему спешить, пока Наруто так слаб.

Итачи почти восстановил бесстрастный контроль над собой. Заметен была разве что упадок сил после применения столь сложных техник.

Кисаме изобразил такое же безразличие, что и Итачи, пряча за этой маской раздражение – слабое – и веселье – куда более ощутимое.

\- И мне надо где-нибудь отдохнуть.

\- Цукиёми и Аматерасу частенько вас выматывают. Жаль, что понадобилось применять Аматерасу.

\- Замолчи, Кисаме, а то понадобится ещё раз.

Кисаме только хмыкнул в ответ.

После недолгого молчания он спросил:

\- Мне вернуться за мальчишкой?- его тон стал другим, ленивым.

\- Мы и так знаем, где он, не нужно торопиться с…

\- За другим мальчишкой.

Итачи не ответил. На мгновение всё веселье испарилось, и Кисаме стало неловко от внезапного осознания, как же хрупок Итачи, как же он еще молод.

Мгновение прошло; они не остановились.


End file.
